1. Field
The present invention relates to a home appliance, and, more particularly, to a home appliance capable of easily exchanging data with a server.
2. Background
Among home appliances provided in a building, a refrigerator stores food, a washing machine processes laundry, an air conditioner adjusts indoor temperature, and a cooker cooks food.
As various communication methods have been developed, a variety of research in hopes of increasing user convenience in terms of communication with a home appliance has been conducted.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.